Anne's Misadventure
by wholesomefan
Summary: Anne leaves for an unchaperoned trip to Scotland to track down her only living blood relative. But runs into trouble and learns to lean on Gilbert.


It was early morning, hours before the sun. Anne stood at the threshold of the front door of Green Gables. She turned back around and took one last look back. Home was neat and tidy. Nothing was out of place or where it shouldn't be except her note on the table. It explained that she'd be back in six weeks. A letter had arrived a week ago from the cleric of a small village in Scotland. Anne had a living relative. Her very own father's great-uncle. He was dying and the cleric didn't expect he'd live beyond the summer. With Anne's schedule, if she were to start college on time, without delay, she'd have to cross the Atlantic on the Queen's Delight, a ship leaving port from Nova Scotia early the next morning. With favorable winds she could cross the Atlantic in two weeks, meet her relative and return, plenty of time before she had to start at Queens college.

Anne had sought help from Aunt Josephine who had sponsored Anne with a wardrobe for a woman, not a girl, money and tickets for all the necessary trains, ferries, and carriages. At first Aunt Josephine had insisted Cole accompany her. Anne refused, knowing she was stronger alone. The small village was only an hours journey after she departed the ship. The cleric and friend of her father's uncle would meet the ship and personally escort her. It was important for Anne to make the journey alone. She'd had Cole accompany her to the orphanage. And it did not go as planned. Anne had broke down and caused such a scene, she still had not forgiven herself. No, she preferred her mental collapses not to happen or when they did, she preferred for them to happen alone behind a locked door.

Anne crossed the field of green gables that would lead her past Gilbert and Bash's home. The crops were sprouting and she chose to walk along the edge of the fields instead of through them. Her low heeled boots were new and not broken in. Anne had not realized they'd be any different than her other boots. She could see the home of her friends and said a small prayer they would not notice her passing by. Just as she looked up at the sky and finished her prayer, Anne lost her footing and tumbled down an incline. Three things happened. Anne screamed before she could stop herself. She twisted her ankle and when she finished tumbling down the incline, she rolled right into some rather large stones, cracking two ribs. Luckily, and thanks to Anne's prayer going unnoticed, Gilbert and Bash both heard a female's cry for help.

They both stepped outside their own tidy home and looked about. They had no idea where the scream had come from. It was Gilbert who first yelled out into the night, "Umm, Hello? Is someone out there."

Anne wasn't too far away that she couldn't hear but she chose not to respond. Instead, she said just loud enough for her own ears, "Perfect," while she looked up at the sky. She had an unspoken theory God enjoyed putting her in situations she desperately tried to avoid. She remained still, thinking Gilbert and Bash would go back inside after a minute or two.

Although Bash went inside to tend to Delphine, Gilbert did not. So when Anne heard the door shut, she made an attempt to get up. Using her injured ankle, she attempted to rise up. Unfortunately, the pain from her ribs and ankle brought forth another scream from Anne. She managed to stop it in its tracks and lay perfectly still while she tried to reason with herself that the pain could easily be walked off and was related to her blasted corset. Perhaps she could loosen it once she made it to the station.

Just as she finished another prayer, "Please don't let Gilbert see me dressed like this," she heard, "Anne. Anne, is that you?"

Before she answered, she directed her gaze back up to the heavens and scowled. She took a deep breath but that too caused her a great deal of pain, "Ouch."

By then Gilbert had spotted her, "Anne! Are you hurt?"

"Gilbert, could you help me stand?"

Gilbert slid down the incline and noticed Anne's clothing and hair. There were no braids or curls. She looked like Miss Stacey or ...an image of Winifred came to mind but he didn't dare compare the two, not when he had yet to define their acquaintance. He gently put an arm around Anne and pulled her up. Anne's face paled in the darkness. Gilbert thought it was like the glow of a small moon. For the first time in her life Anne swooned. Gilbert lifted her into his arms. Anne was too busy trying not to cry and therefore couldn't say a word. She didn't know that a tear had escaped and dripped upon Gilbert's arm. She would not give Gilbert the satisfaction of seeing her as less than capable. Anne refused to let him think she needed him. She wanted them to be equals and felt accepting his help disrupted the balanced scale of equality between them. He had Winnie and Anne had a mission, an adventure, and a tight schedule to keep.

As Gilbert approached the door to his home he yelled out, "Bash!" The door opened and Gilbert stepped through with Anne. Gilbert froze and looked around, unsure what to do with her. He'd noticed she had broke out in a sweat along her forehead and noticed the short, quick breaths. He knew she was in pain. Anne noticed the dilemma and pushed herself down from Gilberts arms. As she stood, she swayed and then used the table to hold herself up. She could see the first sign of light coming from the rising sun. She wondered how much time she had wasted. Just as Gilbert asked "Where are you hurt?" Anne whispered in a great deal of pain, "I'm okay." More for herself than Gilbert or Bash.

"You're not, Anne." Then Gilbert noticed Anne's bag in his hand. He had picked it off the ground without a thought to it. "Where are you going?"

Anne was still trying to get control over the pain and didn't answer right away. Bash, who had plenty of experience witnessing Anne and Gilbert's run ins knew when to take his leave. Delly had gone back to sleep and so he made his way to slip out to the barn. Before he stepped out, Anne called, "Bash, if Matthew or Marilla pass by, you won't mention you've seen me." Bash locked eyes with Gilbert and then back to Anne. He nodded and shut the door behind him. Bash knew if he saw the Cuthberts, he would make himself scarce to avoid having to lie to them. He also knew Gilbert would get to the bottom of Anne's mysterious ways this morning.

Anne turned back to Gilbert, finally feeling like she was able to speak. "Scotland." They locked eyes. Gilbert felt like the floor had dropped out from under his feet. He shouldn't feel this way, not when he had Winnie. But Anne had always been part of his home. Not having Ann in Avonlea was unimaginable. Gilbert's mouth had gone dry but he managed to ask, "Why?"

Anne attempted to sit down but the pain increased so she stood straight again, keeping off her bad ankle.

She looked at Gilbert, and decided she was wasting time and risked missing the morning train. "Gilbert, I think I've hurt my ribs. Maybe it's my corset. I'm not sure. My ankle as well"

At first Gilbert just stared at her so Anne continued, "Oh, I know i'm not to discus corsets but Gilbert, I've got to hurry or I'll miss my train and my ship."

Gilbert attempted to process Anne's information. Anne leaving. Anne dressed ...like a woman, Anne hurt...Anne hurt…"Show me where it hurts?" Anne pointed and Gilbert told her he was going to feel along her rib cage. "Anne, perhaps I should have Bash fetch Marilla."

Anne sensed his reluctance and knew it was wrong to put them both in a situation that compromised their reputations, "No, no. I'm certain it's just my corset. I do need to be going, Gilbert." Anne went to grab her bag but caught herself before she bent at the waist to retrieve it. Instead, using only her legs, squatted, grabbed the bag and lifted herself back into a standing position. Gilbert had never seen Anne move so gracefully.

When Anne stepped on her sore ankle, she thought he would see through her act. She quickly put weight on her other foot and with her back to Gilbert made to say her goodbye, "I'm sorry to have interrupted your morning Gilbert Blythe." Anne was quite certain she would have to vomit before she could get off his property, so great was her pain.

Gilbert had been somewhat quiet taking in Anne's unexpected visit. But no longer, he reached out and grabbed Anne's arm, spinning her around to face him. The unexpected movement had Anne pitching forward. Gilbert caught her up once again in his arms and carried her to what was once his own bedroom. He set her on the bed. He started to take her jacket off but stopped. Anne was taking short shallow breaths and watching him. "Anne, I know its not proper but if you've broken a rib...I want to make sure it hasn't or won't puncture your lung." Anne continued to breath and only nodded her head. Gilbert managed to get her jacket off before exhaling in frustration. Anne's shirt was just as bulky. He sat her jacket in a chair and groaned in frustration. He walked behind Anne to the other side of the bed. Without saying anything else he started to unbutton her blouse. Once all the buttons were undone, he walked back to the front of Anne. "Give me a moment, Anne." He went back to the kitchen and retrieved the Willow bark that the Indians had showed him would help with pain. He returned and Anne recognized it. She chewed it as Gilbert watched. Once she was done, Gilbert started pulling her shirt down from her arms. He was very careful and mindful not to cause her more pain. He gently set her shirt next to her jacket. He turned back to Anne, "I wish I could check your ribs without removing anything else Anne but the corset has to come off." Anne nodded and went to reach back to loosen it but Gilbert stopped her. He walked behind her again and started loosening her stays.

Anne thought she was cursed. In her whole life, she had never owned anything pink. She was told redheads weren't able to wear pink but Aunt Jo had insisted on pink under things. Insisted because it was just for Anne and why shouldn't she wear pink if she wanted. And it wasn't as bad as she had been told it would be. She didn't feel so plan anyway. Anne didn't realize she was speaking out loud. Gilbert smiled and said nothing. He was so overwhelmed with Anne's beauty and trying his best to be as professional as a fully trained and experienced doctor.

"Anne, I'm going to try to keep your corset on and feel your ribs."

"Oh Gilbert. I feel a complete fool. Everything was planned and nothing has gone accordingly. I'm sorry to put you in this situation. And Gilbert, I don't think we should mention this to anyone. Poor Josie Pye's reputation took a hit along with Billy Andrews, no thanks to myself but Gilbert, I would hate to have anyone think you are less than a perfect gentleman."

"Anne, I believe you've two broken ribs, I'll have to wrap your chest tight, your corset might help with that. I've some bandages, I'll be right back."

Gilbert returned, "Mary had made these strips of cotton, intending to make a braided rug. I wonder what she'd think if she could see us using them now." Gilbert sat on the bed next to Anne before jumping up quickly, "I'm so sorry Anne. It seems I've lost all perspective on what is proper and what isn't with you this morning."

Ann reached out and gripped his arm, Gilbert noticed t was the same arm her tear had touched. "Gilbert, I truly appreciate everything you are doing. I blame myself for putting you in this situation and I truly hope it will remain between the two of us. Let's set aside propriety and be done with it."

Gilbert nodded but made one more attempt at protecting Anne's modesty. "Anne, I'm going to blindfold myself then we'll have to remove the rest of your things. I'm certain I'll be able to wrap your chest without my eyes."

Anne who had resigned herself to her mortification was relieved. "Oh, thank you Gilbert." Anne clenched her own eyes shut. Gilbert laughed and took Anne's hand, "Perhaps one of us should see?"

Anne laughed too and smiled at Gilbert. Suddenly, their unusual situation didn't seem like the end of the world. Gilbert tied his blind fold then helped Anne remove her corset and under shirt. Then ever so carefully he and Anne wrapped her chest and ribs and managed to put her things back on. Once Anne was fully dressed with Gilbert's sightless help, they returned to the kitchen where Gilbert knelt at Anne's ankle and decided it too should be wrapped. Once finished, Gilbert packed up all his willow bark and gave it over to Anne. Despite the upheaval of the morning, it was still early. Gilbert offered to get Anne to the train station after he got breakfast ready. Anne who could now stand took over the cooking duties while Gilbert brought Delphine in. Soon Bash returned and Gilbert managed a private word with him without Anne noticing.

It was time to go. Anne looked for her bag but Gilbert explained he had already put it in his carriage. Gilbert decided there was no way he was going to send Anne off on her journey alone. She was his best friend and he felt more protective of her than of anything or anyone in his life. He decided, he could lie and tell people she was his wife if they were questioned. He hadn't told Anne yet. He had slipped his parents wedding bands in his pockets. Luckily, those were in his own room when Elijah had decided to ransack his dead father's room.

On the carriage ride to the station. Anne read Gilbert the letter she had received. She even explained her trip to the orphanage that first time he chaperoned her to Charlottetown and admitted Cole stopped chaperoning her after her first trip. When Gilbert's expression showed concern, Anne smiled innocently and didn't feel the need to remind Gilbert she was as capable as he was, not after this morning.

Gilbert had been so busy with his own life, he had never thought to question Anne on her trips. He felt a little guilty and apologized to Anne. But Anne wouldn't hear of it, knowing how Mary's illness and death was part of that time. Gilbert was fascinated that Anne was Scottish.

Yes, the more they talked the more determined Gilbert was to accompany her. Not only would he look after her injuries, he would meet her family with her. Most importantly he would see that she returned to Avonlea, by force if need be.

They dropped the carriage at the livery. Bash would be by later to retrieve it. Gilbert discreetly put his own small bag inside of Anne's larger bag. He was fearful of running into anyone that knew the two of them. As they approached the ticket counter at the station, the postman standing outside recognized Anne's red hair, "Miss Anne, Miss Anne of Green Gables!" A few moments later, he came running toward her, "This came with the train this morning for you." He handed her a letter, "From Scotland."

She could think of only one reason the cleric would be writing her so soon from the last letter. Anne took the letter and looked up at Gilbert, "I fear the worst, Gilbert."

Gilbert was still mindful of her injuries and guided Anne to a bench. Anne passed the letter to Gilbert, "Would you read it to me?"

Gilbert quietly read the letter to Anne. It explained just two days after the cleric had sent word that Anne had a living relative, the relative, Arthur Shirley had passed on. Thus bringing an end to Anne's morning misadventure. "Oh Gilbert, is there anyone alive whose had a worse morning than me?"

"I'm sorry Anne, I don't suppose there is." Gilbert sat quietly next to Anne while she quietly weeped.

"I realize he passed some weeks ago Gilbert. But is it wrong to still want to think of him as being alive this morning. That I wasn't alone this morning."

Gilbert took Anne's hand, "No Anne. I suppose he was alive to you this morning." He squeezed her hand and went on to say, "You are not alone any more Anne and you never will be." Then Gilbert did something he'd never done before, he wiped her tears away his thumbs and without thought, he kissed both of Anne's eyelids. He helped her to her feet and back into the carriage. "I suppose I have to confess, I wasn't going to let you go alone."

Anne pulled off her hat and hair pins, her hair tumbled down her shoulders. She was back to being her younger self for a little while longer. She turned to Gilbert and with a smile and a lighthearted tone said, "I can fend for myself... I certainly don't need you, Gilbert Bythe." Gilbert recognized the words once said to him in anger the first time he chaperoned her on the train to Charlottetown. He smiled. It seemed Anne was mocking herself.

Anne followed it up, "Thank you, Gil. I don't know what I'd have done without you today." Then it was Anne who kissed Gilbert's cheek. It was the first time She or anyone had called him Gil. He liked it. He liked everything about Anne. He had a new perspective of Anne and her past and he didn't mind her occasional temper.

Anne thought of her prayers this morning and looked up to the heavens and humbly smiled.

Gilbert got Anne home and Matthew and Marilla were very understanding about Anne's journey and saddened to hear about her relative's passing. Gilbert pointed out Anne's injured ankle but made no mention of her ribs.

Gilbert returned later with Bash and Delly for dinner. Later that evening as they were packing up to leave, Gilbert was able to pull Anne aside. He reminded her to take it easy and then presented Anne with a gift, "They were my mothers, and I think they would look beautiful on you." Anne opened the handkerchief and saw two beautiful pink ribbons. "You look lovely in pink, Anne."

"Thank you, Gil," Anne blushed and managed to squeeze Gilbert's hand before Marilla returned with Delly. It was hard for Anne and Gilbert to leave each other that night. Gilbert made up excuses for the next few days to walk over and check on Anne's injuries.

Anne kept her ribs wrapped and managed to rewrap them herself. Gilbert had warned her he would check them again before they departed for Queens College. Anne wore no other ribbons except the pink ones and eventually confided in Diana they were a gift from Gilbert. She even wore them the day they left for Queens, one around her hat and another in her hair, gone were her two braids, gone was the undefined orphan, gone was her dislike of her looks. This new young lady was full of strength and certainty. She was Anne Shirley Cuthbert.


End file.
